


An Inevitable Conclusion

by TsukiTenshi



Series: His Butler, Undone [3]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Fighting As Foreplay, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 08:32:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5960905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsukiTenshi/pseuds/TsukiTenshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Serenity thought she could avoid him, but an unexpected threat changes the evening's plans. Still, how did it lead to this...? Conclusion and part 3 of 3, continuing after 'Unfinished Business'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Inevitable Conclusion

**Author's Note:**

> AN: So I have actually had this written almost entirely since early October, but fussed with wording here and there... sorry :/ I was pleasantly surprised when Sesshy's Mistress released another Hellsing/SM one-shot, especially because Alucard's reaction to watching to Cosmos fighting (and the thrill she got from fighting) were completely in tune with how I would imagine it. But at the same time, that made me worry that people would think I was copying her with how I described certain things in this story... so I promise: great minds think alike. This was written well before I read that. But, seriously, read her stuff, she is better than me.
> 
> WARNINGS: Smut. Smut, smut, smut.

"Ciel!" Elizabeth squealed, running out to the carriage. The earl had just barely climbed out before his fiancée flew at him in a tackle-hug. "I'm so glad you're here!" She began pulling him towards the manor, chatting animatedly the whole time, as Phantomhive servants unloaded the carriage. Serenity stood at the manor's front door, hoping her smile didn't looked forced. She delegated showing the guests to their rooms to the maid, and breathed a sigh of relief when they – including a certain demon butler – were led away. She avoided looking at said butler, but could feel his gaze burning into her, and it made her heart beat faster. She would just have to be careful not to be alone at all that evening. It should be easy enough.

Dinner was surprisingly pleasant. Elizabeth spoke happily of the summers she and Ciel used to spend at the manor, and Ciel for once seemed to remember his past fondly. His usual air of melancholy was, at most, a bittersweetness as he recounted his memories of catching crabs with Lizzie (under Tanaka's watchful eye). Serenity couldn't help wishing – and not for the first time – that she had met the boy before he had been touched by such horror and sorrow.

After dinner, Elizabeth and Serenity accompanied the Phantomhive household down to the beach. The servants were thrilled to be able to go swimming, and Elizabeth dragged Ciel off to look at tide pools. Serenity nearly found herself alone with the demon butler, but realized her predicament in time to rush after her cousin, much to Sebastian's displeasure. Elizabeth was more than happy to have Serenity there to point out the different tide pool critters; Ciel was more amused by the way his butler almost seemed to be sulking as he followed the three around.

As night fell and people began to retire to bed, Serenity felt hopeful that the evening would in fact conclude without incident. Unfortunately for her, she had only thought to worry about the one demon.

...

Serenity was leaving Elizabeth's room, having just tucked her cousin into bed, when she felt the presence of malicious darkness. Her blood ran cold, and she quickly cast out to pinpoint the source of the feeling. It was less than a mile away... far too close to the manor and her cousin for her liking. She had felt something like this before, but had not thought that undead were a threat in this world. Glancing around to be sure the corridor was clear, she closed her eyes and teleported close to the evil presence. She found herself in the forest on the edge of the estate. This close, she could tell that there were at least a dozen... and at least one lesser demon with them. She did not dare to transform into Cosmos lest she draw unwanted attention from more powerful threats. Knowing she had little time, she withdrew a knife stored with her other weaponry and cut her skirt and slip off just above the knees, with a slit up each side. Thank goodness she had been wearing a simple sundress; most of the dresses in this time were far more complicated, had more layers, and – ugh, she didn't even want to think about fighting in a corset. She eyed her modified garb, deciding it should be enough to allow her to fight unhindered. Just as she finished, a demon appeared before her. Startled, she dropped into a fighting stance, gathering a ball of pure energy in her hands. The demon gave a mocking bow.

"Greetings," he purred, looking her over with interest. "I am Batiatus."

"Fascinating," Serenity spat. "What do you want?"

"I have come to investigate the rumors of a woman with strange powers," the demon replied. "It seems they were true... but I wonder if you are really worth my interest." The moaning of undead beings was growing louder, and Serenity knew they would break through the trees any second.

"Just you, hmm?" she asked. Batiatus raised an eyebrow at her.

"Need there be anyone else?"

"Most demons work solo," Serenity mused aloud. "So I suppose I can assume you didn't tell any others what you were up to tonight?" Batiatus narrowed his eyes angrily at her unconcerned tone. He opened his mouth to speak, but was forced to step back when Serenity's powers flared drastically, her entire form glowing blindingly white. "Well, that would be best for me, but what happens next will happen regardless."

The demon had no time to react to the blast before it destroyed him, and Serenity took a moment to be glad that her efforts to be inconspicuous were so successful that she would be this vastly underestimated. She straightened and summoned the sword of Artemis to her hand. Facing the direction of the moaning, she prepared to take on the undead.

Unfortunately, she did not expect the sheer numbers of the hoard that began to spill out between the trees.

"Oh, shit..."

...

Sebastian's head snapped up when he felt the surge of her power. His eyes shifted to their demonic form, slit pupils turning towards the window. Though her light was the opposite of his darkness, it always called to him, and he suppressed a thrilled shiver as he let it wash over him. It faded then, but not completely. He recognized it as her being prepared to fight – she reacted the same way when he got too much on her nerves. He snapped back to reality at the sound of his master speaking his name. He quickly schooled his features, retracting the fangs that had begun to emerge in his excitement and changing his eyes back to a more human appearance. Turning, he smiled and bowed to Ciel, who was taking a last cup of tea in his room before bed.

"I do believe we have uninvited guests with hostile intentions," Sebastian said. "If I may...?" Ciel nodded, and Sebastian bowed once more before heading towards the window. He let his control on his expression drop as soon as his back was to his young master, grinning in anticipation as he threw open the window and took his leave.

Jumping through the trees at a speed that would astonish even a demon, he reached her within moments. He paused then, watching her from the branch he was perched on. She was glowing a light silver as she faced down several dozen undead that were pouring towards her. The demonic presence Sebastian had briefly sensed earlier was gone, and he suspected she had been its end. As he watched, her eyes narrowed in anger and determination. She seemed to be thinking rapidly, and he guessed she was considering the damage her attacks generally did. They were certainly powerful enough to fell trees, and that would cause enough commotion to bring the household running, despite the fact that they were nearly a mile from the manor. She held a sword, so she probably intended to use that... but with the number of undead, she wouldn't be able to take them all that way before they over-ran her. He watched with curiosity, deciding not to intervene until he was needed. He wanted to see what she would do...

He frowned in confusion when she lifted a hand and a swirl of blue-green light began to form. This was not the usual silvery blast she employed to separate them when he failed to respect her personal space. As he watched, the glowing orb grew larger and he realized it looked almost like water.

"Deep submerge!" As she released the ball towards the hoard, it somehow grew and became akin to a tidal wave. It clearly was not just ordinary water, for it engulfed the undead and seemed almost to dissolve their bodies as it pushed them back. The underbrush and low branches of the trees swayed with the its passing, but as it dissipated, the forest was left undisturbed... and the immediate area was clear of the shambling corpses. He raised an eyebrow, guessing that she had taken out at least ten.

"Full of surprises," he murmured to himself.

Unfortunately, because it hadn't disturbed the forest, those further back into the trees were left unharmed by the attack. Serenity let out an annoyed "tch" sound as more stumbled forth. She looked down at the sword thoughtfully, and apparently decided against its use, as it vanished without fanfare. A glowing chain took shape instead, and she dashed forward to fight in closer combat.

Sebastian watched, enthralled, as she seemed to dance around both trees and undead. Wherever the chain connected, the bodies were sheared apart with ease. Her movements were practiced and graceful. As she whirled and felled another undead with a sweep of her weapon, Sebastian spotted her lips curving into a smile. 'She is enjoying herself...' his own lips curled up involuntarily in response. Though he was completely still himself, just watching her sent adrenaline rushing through him.

She pushed further into the woods, then, having dispatched the imminent threat, and he quickly followed, eyes locked on her as she fought. She was startled when a figure came hurtling towards her, but jumped and rolled, landing braced on one knee and ready to spring into action. Sebastian almost intervened then, but... well. Curiosity.

"I thought I sensed other demons mixed in with the lot," Serenity said to the newcomer. The female demon grinned back at her, having landed several yards away. Her bright red hair was cut short, and matched her claw-like nails.

"Had to see what all the fuss was about," the demon purred. "Bati wasn't very forthcoming. He dislikes sharing the fun."

"Trust me," Serenity said with a grin of her own, "he didn't have fun."

The demon rushed her then, but instead of engaging, Serenity surprised both demons present by retreating even deeper into the woods. The female demon cursed and took pursuit, Sebastian following but staying hidden. He forced himself to an abrupt stop when he suddenly found himself at the edge of a clearing. Serenity was at the far end of it, and a few swings of her whip took care of the dozen or so undead that had been gathered there, slicing them apart. A flick of her wrist caught another at the knees, but Serenity was focused on the demon now. The female let out a triumphant screech as she vaulted out of the trees, coming from Serenity from above, and Sebastian cursed himself when he realized he had kept himself too far away. He wouldn't be able to reach her in time should she need him.

Serenity, however, simply grinned and raised one hand.

"World shaking!"

The demon's shriek changed from one of triumph to one of pain, and Sebastian stared as the body was vaporized in the ball of golden energy. Destroying an undead body was easy enough, but that... that was unexpected. The redhead had been far down the demon totem pole in terms of strength, but to destroy any immortal body with such ease was impressive.

...

Serenity was exhilarated as she felt the power of Uranus burst forth from her. It had been a long time since she had used that senshi's attack, as it was rather destructive and tended to call attention. But as she had hoped, the demon girl had tried to jump on her from above, so she was able to unleash it in a trajectory that merely grazed the forest's canopy. She closed her eyes briefly, enjoying the feel of her wind senshi's power.

A moan directly behind her broke her out of her good mood, and she swung around, decapitating the undead with the sword that materialized in her hand. Damn... she had gotten cocky. She was right up against the tree line, and she knew there were more enemies. Cursing herself, she took several quick steps back as three undead stumbled out immediately in front of her from behind the closest tree; they were not positioned such that she could take them all out in one swing, but if she had taken out only one or two, the remainder would have been in biting range.

And that was her second mistake, she realized, as she nearly tripped over a severed torso. Glancing down, she barely had time to register that the head was still active, and the teeth were a hairs breadth away from ripping into her Achilles tendon–

–when suddenly she felt a rush of wind and the involuntary movement of her body, and found herself in Sebastian's arms high up in a tree. He set her on her feet on the wide branch, but promptly slammed her against the trunk, stealing her breath in a fierce kiss. His glowing red eyes bored into her as he broke away, and she felt as if her heart stopped briefly, overwhelmed by the sheer intensity of them.

"So this is what it looks like when you don't hold back," he murmured against her lips. "Beautiful..."

Just as quickly as he arrived, he was gone again. She was left to catch her breath as he descended to continue her work. She shook her head harshly after a moment and followed him down. 'It's your own fault for getting distracted,' she growled at herself in her mind. Yet despite this admonition, she found herself distracted yet again when she reached the ground and found him fighting. Yet again, her breath caught in her throat, and for a moment she could do nothing but stare as he took out one enemy after another in a display that was somehow both brutal and elegant. She had to admit, he was a sight to be seen.

Since he was taking care of the immediate threat, she closed her eyes and stretched her senses out. She hadn't thought there were nearly so many... but, then, each was so weak in terms of anything she could sense. They were incomplete beings with one drive; they had no consciousness, no aura to speak of, no supernatural powers save whatever had given them the power of reanimation. However, now that she was focused on it, she was able to get a better idea of what they were dealing with. They stretched back into the forest for nearly a mile, and Serenity was glad that there were no nearby villages that they could easily wander off too. They were fairly well lined up, having all been headed in the same direction... except, now that the force leading them had been taken out, they seemed to slowly be scattering. She frowned as she felt some of them actually moving away. She would need to hunt those down before they brought harm to anyway. There were farmhouses scattered around the countryside, but she didn't know exactly where, so she would need to hurry.

She opened her eyes to find the undead taken care of, and Sebastian watching her. She swallowed hard at the look in his eyes, but did not let herself identify it, instead looking away to survey the bodies.

"Did I leave any others active?" she asked, referring to her mistake with the one that had nearly bitten her.

"No," Sebastian said, wiping his – was that a butterknife?! – off on his jacket and tucking it into one sleeve. Huh.

Serenity nodded and strode past him. "There are more. They are spreading out. Should be easy to finish off."

"I'll assist you."

Serenity frowned back at him, but was unsurprised. He merely smiled at her.

"I'm enjoying myself," he explained.

She eyed him, then smirked. "If you think you can keep up with me..."

She moved so quickly then that she almost seemed to vanish, and Sebastian hurried to follow. "Full of surprises," he murmured with a grin.

...

The following hour went by in a blur. Serenity always enjoyed racing the wind, and this time she had the added pleasure of making Sebastian keep up with her (although, admittedly, he didn't seem to have much trouble with it). He couldn't pinpoint the locations of the undead, so he followed her lead. They found a few small groups, but soon it was down to single undead that had wandered. At first, her slight head start allowed her to quickly finish off each straggler they came across before Sebastian had a chance to act; after that, it became something of a game. He kept the distance between them as small as possible, watched her eyes and body for signs that they were getting close, and would swoop in a steal the kill with a playful smirk. Realizing he was reading her, she began giving false signals, laughing when he would put on a burst of speed to reach a target before her only to find there was nothing there, or that the target had gone left despite her eyes moving suddenly right. Neither of them was quite sure how killing murderous reanimated corpses became playful, but it somehow seemed natural.

The last of them undead had circled around to head back to the shore house. Being less than half a mile away, Serenity drew on the power of Mars to incinerate the corpse so that no one would come across it... particularly Lizzie.

"That's the last of them," she said as she stood up, brushing off her hands. She was exhausted, and thought wistfully about a bath before bed.

As she turned to face Sebastian, she found her back slammed against yet another tree. It seemed to be becoming a habit with him. His mouth was hot and demanding against hers, and in the heat of the moment, still filled with adrenaline, Serenity found herself responding to the kiss. Watching him fight should have been a turn-off... shouldn't it? He was destructive, killed with ease, and the sight of his glee-filled demonic eyes should have been a wake-up call, quashing any attraction she felt. But she supposed that would have made her quite the hypocrite, as she had been enjoying the thrill of the battle as well.

Memories of the night before flashed through her mind, and her body ached to finish what they had started then. When his hands gripped her waist and lifted her, her legs wrapped around him as if they had a mind of their own...

"Sebastian!"

Ciel's voice calling through the trees made them pause. Sebastian pulled back, his eyes flashing with irritation. His young master had evidentially grown impatient, and had come to see what was taking him so long. Turning his head, he saw the light of a lantern bobbing through the trees. He briefly considered grabbing Serenity and finding somewhere out of hearing range where he could throw her down and–

–and he cursed as he felt her vanish from his arms, swinging his gaze back to see a few sparkles where she had just been. He growled, slamming a clenched fist so hard against the tree that left a hole halfway through the massive trunk. Closing his eyes, he quickly calmed himself. There was no way this would have ended the way he wanted it to... when he didn't answer, Ciel would officially summon him, which he could not ignore. Nor did he need to be within hearing distance to receive the summons, so in all likelihood, they would have been interrupted at a much more inconvenient time.

He would just have to hurry his young master back to bed as quickly as possible, and then track the minx down...

...

Serenity gasped and sank to her knees as she appeared back in her bedroom. Sebastian (hopefully) didn't know, but that had been a very close call... she had not had any plans to stop that kiss, and was utterly unconfident that she would have stopped him at all. She closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths to calm herself. She felt unreasonably hot, but didn't know if that was from the exertion or something else. Her sundress was certainly clinging to her like a second skin. Reaching behind her to draw down the zipper, she peeled the ruined dress off delicately, not wanting to further stimulate any sensitive areas. But she couldn't suppress a small shiver as the cool air hit her bared nipples, and her cheeks flamed when she found her underwear decidedly damp.

She retreated to the adjoining bathroom. Distracted as she was, she completely forgot that she had planned to lock the window and infuse it with electricity with Jupiter's power. She filled a basin with a wave of her hand, ignoring the sudden fatigue that came as a result. She had used a lot more power tonight than she had in a long time, and not being transformed, it took even more of a toll on her. However, pipes were noisy in this era, and she didn't want to bother the servants... even more, she didn't want anyone to see her in this state. That was also why she didn't venture down the hallway to the one bathtub in the house. She missed modern plumbing...

Dipping a clean cloth into the water, she wiped the sweat from her body, still taking care not to disturb sensitized areas. Her eyes began to drift closed as she relaxed, but her mind would not be still. Once again, she couldn't get those red eyes out of her mind. Tonight they had seemed filled with a fire that rivaled the sun. And his eyes were not the only things that burned: his fingertips trailing up beneath her skirt in the clearing the night before, as she lay beneath him; his lips following the curve of neck when he'd had her pinned to the wall; his kiss...

Whimpering softly, she pressed the damp cloth against the ache between her legs, but resisted the urge to do more. She just... she needed to relieve some of this unbearable pressure... ripping her hand away with a gasp, she clasped both hands together to prevent herself from giving in to temptation. She needed to get a hold of herself. This was ridiculous. It had been centuries since she'd been with a man, and she'd been just fine. Frustrated with herself, she stood and grabbed a towel, quickly drying herself. She was not going to let him affect her like this, and she was not going to let him ruin her sleep two nights in a row!

Having made this decision, she wrapped the towel around herself and strode angrily back into the bedroom...

...only to stop short at the sight of red eyes.

...

Having slipped through the window and found the bed infuriatingly empty, Sebastian was not in the best of moods. He had given his report to Ciel that the threat had been taken care of; further, saying that he would be busy getting rid of all the bodies, he ensured that his young master would not interrupt unless absolutely necessary. After all, Ciel hardly wanted his innocent fiancée to come across something so horrible. But, as always, Serenity was not making things easy for him, and he was ready to use the full extent of his powers to hunt the blond minx down.

A sound to his right instantly drew his attention, and Sebastian froze as he took in the sight of her.

But only for a second. Then, he pounced.

...

Before Serenity could react to the sight of him, she found herself pinned to the bed. Her power welled up within her, but she was stopped from immediately blasting him off of her by the sight of his eyes. She thought his eyes from the night before would haunt her – teasing, seductive, lustful – but they were nothing compared to his eyes now. They were somehow even more stunning than they had been even earlier that night. They seemed to want to consume her, a fire in them unlike any she had ever seen. Men had looked at her with lust before, of course, but even in the most passionate lovemaking, no man's gaze had ever burned its way into her core, making her fight to catch her breath with its sheer intensity. Just as he had said the night before, they seemed to want to devour her. The ache between her legs revived twice as strong as it had been before. Her heart seemed to be pounding so hard that it threatened to leap out of her chest. She felt a scream bubbling up inside her, and not one of fear.

When his head swooped down to crush his lips against hers, it escaped her as a muffled shriek. His tongue swept into her mouth, hot, dominating, and it didn't even occur to her to bite at it. Aside from his hands pinning her wrists and his lips against hers, he hadn't even touched her yet; why did she feel ready to explode? When he molded her torso against his, just the brush of his jacket against her nipples nearly made her shriek into his mouth again, and she couldn't stop her body from arching up into him. Had she ever felt this aroused? Had she ever felt so close to orgasm without being actively pleasured? And then he was pressing against the entire length of her body, and she felt the hard length of his cock through the layers of fabric between them.

Part of Sebastian logically thought he should keep her hands pinned; the majority of him, however, was consumed by the need to touch her. The towel was torn from her body, and suddenly his hands were everywhere. So caught up in the moment, she did not think of trying to escape, and he was not surprised that she did not try; by then it was excruciatingly obvious that this frantic desire was mutual, and it didn't occur to either of them to stop it. His strong hands swept down her sides. They cupped her breasts, thumbs quickly swiping up to tease her erect nipples, then moved down to grip her hips. His hands slide behind to her ass, and he lifted her to better grind his arousal into her clit. She again shrieked into his mouth, bent legs pressing into his sides, then jerked her head up and away from his lips, gasping desperately for air. Having lost her lips, Sebastian slide down and quickly engulfed one of her nipples into his hot mouth. One of Serenity's hands shot up to muffle her cries – she wasn't thinking clearly, but even subconsciously she recognized the importance of not being overheard – as the other fisted into the back of his jacket. Enough resistance remained in her that she did not tangle her fingers into his hair and press him harder against her, but the urge to do so was almost unbearable. His roaming hands slid down to her inner thighs, spreading and lifting to once again angle her to his liking. His fingers grazed across her clit – even in his frenzy, he wanted to tease her. The desire to have her gasp and moan for him while he brought her slowly to completion seemed hardwired into his very being. He was pleased when she bucked against him. With his hand trapped in the tight space between their bodies, the involuntary movement only caused his fingers to grind into her bundle of nerves. She was unable to fully muffle her shriek this time, and he was grateful for the thick walls and the fact that her bedroom was several doors down from her cousin's. It was even further from the guest hallway where the others were staying. Luckily for them... if anyone had interrupted at that moment, they would not have lived to see the dawn.

He had not intended for this to happen this way. He had envisioned restraining her, teasing and torturing until she was on the brink, building the desire he knew she felt until she lost all control; begged him; gave herself to him completely... but seeing her in all her glory, barely covered by the thin towel, the scent of her arousal strong enough to detect from several feet away... once again he had lost all control, consumed by the overpowering need to touch her, taste her, claim her.

Serenity suddenly felt his body leave hers, the warmth of his mouth gone from her breasts, the weight of him lifted. Lifting her head in a daze, she felt hands angle her hips and lift her thighs as she struggled to focus her vision. A touch of sanity was returning, and she opened her mouth to tell him to stop. Her words died in her throat as her addled mind finally pieced together the scene. Just as the sight of the demon lying between her legs began to process, his head dropped to attack her clit with his tongue, and Serenity's head was thrown back in an involuntary spasm of pleasure. She struggled to rise up onto her elbows and found herself staring in awe at the mouth that was caressing her so skillfully. His jacket had been removed, his dress shirt torn open, and she vaguely remembered feeling fabric rip under her fingers when his own had ground against her most sensitive area. Nearly glowing from the moonlight washing over them both, sexy could not begin to describe him at this moment. She would have been entranced even if he weren't touching her at all. The fact that she was watching him pleasure her, however, certainly enhanced the feeling.

As much as he wanted to devour her as promised, he restrained himself. The speed with which he moved his lips and tongue over her, while not slow, was far from the frenzied movements they had shared just moments before. As thought returned to him, he slowed even further. He wanted to savor this. He became aware of the way her thighs trembled in his hands, the way her folds quivered against his mouth. Pressing firmly, he dragged his tongue up over her clit, and was delighted in the muffled sounds of pleasure that erupted from her. They were even more arousing than he had imagined, and he rocked his hips against the bed beneath him in an attempt to relieve some of the pressure. Of course he had desired this, but that it was actually happening, and so quickly... he was drunk off of her scent, her taste, her sounds of pleasure. He wanted her as he'd never wanted another being before. And he wanted her to give in to him; to bring her to the edge and hear her pleading for release. The thought made him groan into her folds, and the vibration made her cry out once again. With her arms shaking just to prop up her upper body, she was unable to muffle her desire, yet she still tried not to be too loud.

As addicting as she was, Sebastian could not resist the urge to lift his head and look upon her. Her body glistened with a light sheen of sweat. With her propped up as she was, her breasts jutted forward temptingly, rising and falling with her jagged breath. Her head had fallen back, her eyes closed, her face contorted with pleasure. Unable to break his eyes away from the vision of her, he slid a finger into her slick heat, watching enraptured as her body arched further off the bed and tensed. Bringing his thumb up, he gently massaged it into her clit, and her body began to shake with pleasure. Whimpers fell from her lips like music, and though they were more than pleasing, Sebastian wanted more. As he slowly began to rub with increasing pressure, he watched, enthralled, as her arms gave out and she fell to the bed, writhing and arching harder as he increased the force and pace of his thumb. A second finger slipped inside her, curling up to caress her from within. Clapping a hand to her mouth, she was soon bucking against him, and he used his other hand to hold down her hips, his eyes never leaving her face. He was so transfixed that it came as a surprise when her tight walls suddenly clenched around his fingers, her entire body stiffening as she screamed against her hand. He slowed his pace to match her as she rocked her hips against him, spiraling down from her first orgasm in centuries. She lay panting, her eyes still closed, her skin flushed an appealing shade of pink.

He shed himself of his remaining clothes as she recovered, then slid up her body, reveling in the feel of her skin against his. Her lips greeted his, and she clutched at him like a lifeline, still reeling. She gasped as his naked cock slid between her moist lower lips and over her clit. Rather than the haze she had been in, she suddenly felt hyper-aware... and the feeling of his rock-hard cock rubbing against her, coated with her own arousal, was utterly divine. She felt clear-headed, and was finally willing to admit that she wanted this. She needed this. But... could she submit to him?

Slipping a hand between them, she wrapped a delicate but firm hand around his shaft. His stiffened, hissing from the unexpected contact. He held himself still, but his muscles quivered as she held him. He buried his face against her neck, panting harshly. Feeling bolder, and knowing how to make her final decision, Serenity tangled her unoccupied hand in his hair and roughly jerked his head up so that their eyes met. Gazes locked, the hunger in his demonic eyes sending fresh waves of desire coursing through her. But she would not be deterred. She began to move her hand, stroking him firmly. As she watched, his eyes clouded with passion and pleasure, and he gritted his teeth to stifle a moan, revealing the fangs that had emerged as he had lost control. His eyes drifted half shut, and her whispered name fell breathlessly from his lips.

And that was what at last allowed her to let go of her inhibitions. Watching his collected demeanor crumble, knowing that it was because of her. She would not tolerate being dominated manipulatively, would not tolerate being toyed with, used... but the idea that he was weakened by her as she was by him was utterly alluring. Of course, she had seen hints of it since the night before... she felt a surge of heat between her legs as she remembered his reaction when she tried to buck him off her in the forest... but it was hard to let go of the image of his cocky confidence that he exuded whenever he teased her. It occurred to her that, next time, she could tease him right back, see his sophisticated facade crack...

But this was not the time for such things. She already had him. Just as he had her.

"This... is not how I planned this," Sebastian admitted with a wry chuckle as her hand slowed. "I seem to have gotten lost in you."

"And how did you plan it?" Serenity asked, voice husky.

"Mmm... well, pinning you down and pleasuring you senseless was still part of the plan," he smirked. Her hand, still gripping his hair, tightened warningly.

"I'm not entirely senseless," she pointed out. It was about then that she realized her hips had begun sliding against his own once again.

"And yet I remain unmolested – well. A poor choice of words," he teased, his hand moving to cover her own over his cock. He tightened her fingers around him and moved them over his shaft once again, his slit-pupiled eyes again drifting nearly closed. He did not hold back his groan this time. Slowly he reopened his eyes and focused on her. "I wanted you to surrender to me."

"I may yet," she whispered, studying him as he did her. "If you surrender to me as well."

The demon chuckled again. "Not a possibility I had considered until only a few minutes ago. Yet..." he traced her lips with a gentle finger, his eyes becoming fixated on them. "I cannot deny its appeal..."

Before now, he would have scoffed at such a suggestion. But the more he thought of it, the more arousing it became. Having her at his mercy, having his way with her, of course that was what he wanted most... but her touching him back, bring him to orgasm just as he ached to do to her... her grip on him now was certainly amazing, both in its physical sensation and the fact that it was her doing. Other women had touched him before... timidly, looking up through their eyelashes, needing direction. Which was certainly alluring in its way. But that much submissiveness did not suit Serenity, and he hardly wished for her to lose her fiery spark. Even those women who thought they knew how to seduce him were merely amusing in their efforts, even if they were pleasurable as well. They thought they could make him lose control. It was almost cute.

But then, this scrap of a woman, without even trying, had done just that. And that loss of control was exhilarating, giving himself over to his lust and acting without any other thought.

Drawing her hand away from his aching cock, he brought it to his lips and laid a chaste kiss on her palm. The look in his eyes, however, was anything but chaste, and he watched as her eyes clouded further in arousal as his lips brushed against her skin. He poised himself at her entrance, lowering his face to hers, gaze at first locked on her temptingly swollen lips before flicking up to study her eyes. There was only a moment's pause before she lifted her hips in silent invitation.

With a growl conveying both triumph and relief, he swooped down to capture her lips as he thrust forward into her. He gladly swallowed her cry of ecstasy as his tongue sought entrance. She felt even more amazing than he'd imagined – warm, soft, tight, and incredibly (almost astonishingly) wet. His tongue tangled with hers as his hips set a steady pace, each thrust creating a new surge of pleasure. Her arms went around him, fingers running through his hair, across his broad shoulders. His own hands caressed her full breasts, grazed the curve of her hips, gripped her thighs as her legs went around his waist. They freely explored one another, and Sebastian in particular took careful note of what made her react. A gentle touch here, and she would gasp; a feathering of lips a there, and she would grow (somehow) even wetter than before.

Serenity dragged her nails lightly down his back, making him shiver. He felt her lips twitch up into a smirk beneath his own; she was pleased with the reaction. A sudden flexing of her walls around him made him groan into her mouth. His eyes opened and narrowed at the sight of her own laughter-filled orbs. He pulled his mouth away.

"Are you in such a hurry to conclude our encounter?" He asked huskily.

"Mmm, that's not it... just returning the favor you gave me," she breathed.

"It was my pleasure to do so," he purred. "And I plan to repeat the favor before I am willing to accept its return."

"Is that so?" Serenity asked sweetly, and flexed around him again, this time more intensely. Sebastian's eyes flared red and his lips parted, though he stifled the groan that was trying to fight it's way out of him.

'Two can play at that game,' he thought, lifting his upper body up to thrust into her at a new angle. He delighted in the widening of her eyes and involuntary gasp; holding her hips in place, he gave her a sly grin as he drove into her harder, eliciting a cry of pleasure that she was unable to hold back despite her best efforts.

"Will you come for me so soon, my lady?" he asked teasingly. Her eyes suddenly hardened in determination, and before he could figure out whether to be excited or worried, she had suddenly dragged herself up to straddle him. He fell back from his kneeling position to a sitting one, letting her take control for the moment. Again tangling one hand in his hair, she yanked his head back before engaging in a heated kiss. Sebastian was surprised when she pulled away abruptly – though her grip on his hair kept his head tilted up – but then her lips were moving down his neck, teeth nipping lightly at the exposed skin. At the same time, she continued to ride him, and he choked back a groan. He felt an orgasm approaching too quickly for his taste – as she had intended. Having desired her for so long, and having been denied any relief the night before (especially after coming so close to taking her then), it wasn't really surprising that he wasn't lasting longer.

But he would be damned (no pun intended) if he let her drive him over the edge before he did the same to her.

Ripping her head away from his neck, he took back control, invading her mouth with his tongue while his hand slipped between them to toy with her clit. She whimpered, her hips jerking forward involuntarily. Sebastian's eyes widened as he realized his mistake... it was true he was succeeding in getting her off, but the way her body was responding made it equally difficult for him to withhold his own release.

Their lips parted, each panting for breath, their movements continuing unslowed.

"Ah, well," Sebastian said after a moment. "A tie, then?" Serenity moaned her consent. Pushing her down onto her back once more, Sebastian slid his hands beneath her thighs, lifting them until her bent legs pressed against her chest, his hands resting in the crook of her knees. The new angle made Serenity cry out, and Sebastian decided he really needing to cause her to make that sound more often. Knowing how strong she was, Sebastian allowed himself to loosen his control on his demonic strength, slamming into her. He was delighted to find that every thrust brought a new cry from her, irked when she quickly covered her mouth to muffle the enthralling noises. He growled and ripped her hands away, pinning her legs between them to make up for the fact that he was no longer holding them up. But he hadn't forgotten the proximity of his master, Elizabeth, and the servants, and swooped down to smother her cries with his lips and tongue. If he was to be denied the wonderfully erotic noises, he would at least take this much from her. She suddenly shrieked against his lips as he plunged even deeper, her walls clamping around him to herald her orgasm. He did not last long thereafter, soon succumbing to the incredible sensation of her sex quivering around him. When his vision finally focused again, he stared down at the beauty still panting beneath him, utterly shocked at the sheer strength of his orgasm.

With a satisfied hum, he moved one of her legs up and over so that she was on her side and he could fall onto the bed behind her without pulling out. They were both thoroughly spent, but he was not yet ready to leave the velvety warmth. Serenity let out a satisfied sigh, her eyes drifting closed as her heartbeat slowly returned to normal. She had never thought Sebastian would stay and hold her, but she was pleased that he did. Or perhaps she should be disappointed... if he'd callously left after getting what he wanted, it would be easier to resist his temptations in the future.

She was on the verge of sleep when Sebastian spoke. "I hadn't imagined I could look forward to our encounters more. Yet I find myself anticipating our next meeting with newfound ardor..."

"What makes you think this is going to happen again?" Serenity mumbled sleepily just before drifting off. Sebastian just smiled into her hair. Now that he'd had a taste of her, did she actually believe she could be free of him? Did she really think he would just let her go?

Well, that was alright. She would discover her mistake soon enough.


End file.
